


Wrong to Walk Away

by InannaAthanasia



Series: Warden Renna's Journey in Life [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair Admitting He Is An Idiot, Alistair Breakup After Landsmeet, Begging, City Elf Origin, Dark Ritual, Dragon Age Spoilers, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Grey Wardens, NSFW, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/pseuds/InannaAthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair was to become King and had ended his relationship Renna. Telling her he would always love her, he feels being King makes it impossible for them to continue.</p><p>Morrigan goes to Renna the night before facing the Archdemon and tells her she can save both Alistair and Renna's life, the only problem is Renna doesn't want to live without Alistair. Walking away from her, Morrigan goes to Alistair to tell him the same. Agreeing to her terms, no matter how much it disgusts him, he then goes to Renna to talk afterward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong to Walk Away

Morrigan. Alistair had to sleep with Morrigan and create a child, _his_ child with her to save Renna's life. He had pushed her away after the Landsmeet because Eamon and Teagan had told him if they were successful in setting him on the throne he could not be involved with an Elf. Like a fool he had agreed and in the process broke the heart of the only woman he ever loved.

He stood before Morrigan's door. He hated the witch, whom he preferred to call bitch. The only person he hated more than her was Loghain and that bastard was dead by Alistair's own hand. They had plan to forced Alistair to marry Anora, but thankfully the Maker was kind and Anora refused to marry him after watching her Father die at his hand. He might have considered slitting his own throat if he had to marry that bitch.

Pushing the door open he saw Morrigan standing in only her underclothing. Maker he wanted nothing more than to throw up, but he reminded himself again this was for Renna's life. If screwing this bitch saved her life he would do so...and probably throw up afterward. For Renna, anything was worth it to save her life... _anything_.

"This will not be as horrible as you think Alistair" she told him.

"Easy for you to say, you actually like yourself."

"Do you prefer not to? Should I leave and not do this? Should I not care about Renna's life either?"

"If I knew I could take the blow and save her, I would and never have to touch you." he growled, showing a side that Morrigan didn't believe existed, a side she found desirable.

"Wouldn't you prefer to live with her?"

"I would prefer everyone to stay out of my business and allow me to do what I want for once."

"Then save her now and then go to her and win her back." Morrigan felt a small stab of jealousy run through her. She also loved Renna and with her she found a friend, a Sister and she wanted to save her life, but why was Renna the one everyone loved? The Elf was in love with her and so was the Bard. Now the new King of Ferelden was willing to do _anything_ to save her life. Even the brute Sten, watched her and smiled when he thought no one saw him. What did she have that Morrigan obviously lacked?

"Fine just get it done and over with" Alistair sneered.

Morrigan watched as Alistair shrugged off his clothing and smiled. Alistair was stupid, but he had a handsome face and now she realized why Renna enjoyed their nights so much, Alistair had a perfect body. She let her eyes roamed his muscles and hard curves, she couldn't help but lick her lips. She was going to enjoy this greatly.

"Stop looking at me like that witch" he growled, breaking her lusty gaze.

"Do you wish I found you repulsive?" she asked as she walked closer.

"Actually yes, so we could be done fast." he glared as she reached out and touched his chest.

"Oh no Alistair, I find your body, very pleasing, very very pleasing."

Alistair had enough. All he had to do was have sex, she might enjoy her hands on him and want him to hold her to him, but it was not happening. Pushing her hands away, he turned her around and bent her over the bed, holding her down with one hand, he pushed down her undercloth and entered her fast and hard.

Morrigan was shocked, but excited. She would of never guessed Alistair could be rough, commanding and he was making her burn. He had barely thrust into her when she felt her stomach clutched. He was going to make her orgasm so quickly and she loved it. She secretly hoped it would take much longer for him to peak, so that she could orgasm more than once.

Alistair had his eyes shut trying to focus on Renna. Beautiful Renna with her bright shinning eyes and her wild copper hair. She was beautiful, strong, passionate and amazing. He was doing this for her and when he finished he would go and beg her to forgive him. May the Maker grant me her forgiveness he prayed. Without her...he shuddered, he couldn't think of it. He had allowed others to bully him into being their puppet, but that was a weaker Alistair, not the harden man now who decided enough was enough.

Hearing Morrigan pant he actually chuckled for one moment. She might claim to hate him, but as orgasm number two wrecked through her body she must like him in this aspect. Damn, thinking about Morrigan killed him. He had been close while thinking about Renna and with his thoughts back on Morrigan it was gone. Maker's breath. Focusing on Renna again, he thought of her perfect body. Thought of how small she was in his arms, yet the woman was a powerhouse when needed.

Back at Soldier's Peak, they had stayed a night and shared a bedroom. Somehow she got him to play fight naked. She had a beautiful flush on her her skin and between the bounce of her shapely breasts and the patch of copper curls at her center, she had quickly overcome him, flipped him on the floor on his back and was ridding him in a fury. She had stroked his body and squeeze him tight with sexual perfection. Groaning he emptied himself into the witch. Pulling away from her he quickly dressed.

"Alistair..." Morrigan began after standing up.

"Shut up, this is for Renna, but do not speak of it or to me again."

Morrigan stood in shock as he walked out. It was King Alistair who left not only her, but the foolish boy Warden he was behind. Feeling a knot in her stomach she sighed. King Alistair was cold and domineering and she knew she would secretly desire him forever, yet never would she have him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alistair bathed and changed before going to Renna's room. He wanted nothing of Morrigan anywhere on his body ever. Her scent was as repulsive to him as the woman herself was. She was disgusting and the thought of his child, possibly his _only_ child being created with her made him ill.

He stood in front of her door. What would he say? The obvious? I am a food, an idiot and not worthy of you came to his mind, but would any of that help? How do I tell her I love her after I hurt her? How can I show how sorry I am? He leaned his head against the door. Maybe I should wait he thought. He leaned heavily against the door, not hearing the slow turn of the handle and when it opened he almost fell of top of her.

"Andraste's ass Alistair, what are you doing?"

He straighten up and could feel his cheeks turn red as he looked at her. His eyes slid over her small frame. She was wearing a silky shift that was so thin he could see the outline of her breasts with hard nipples perking up at him. He licked his lips and allowed his eyes to go lower where he could see her copper curls demanding to be seen through the white material.

Pulling his eyes up to her beautiful face once more he gazed into those violet eyes he loved so much.

"Can we um, well can I come in and talk?" please say yes his brain screamed.

"I dunno, I mean I think we know where we stand and..."

"No this is, I need to say...a few things."

"I understand Alistair and as you said we are done talking about..."

"Damn it Renna, can I please speak?"

"Fine, come in then." she really needed to get some sleep before the battle and somehow make peace within herself that after tomorrow she would cease to exists.

She turned to look at him and it took everything she had to not run and jump into his arms. She loved him so much.

"Renna, about the Landsmeet..." he started.

"Look Alistair I understand and its just the way it is, it was foolish to even think that once you became King you would want me with you." she looked away before she cried yet again.

Alistair walked close to her and gently cupped her cheek and turn her eyes to him.

"Renna, I allowed Eamon and Teagan to convince me to end it, yet now that I am King, I realized I don't have to listen to anyone and can do as I please, love who I please."

"Are you saying..."

"That I love you and refuse to put you aside for a bunch of people I could care less about? Yes I am."

She threw her arms around him and kissed his deeply, tasting once more the heaven of his lips. She realized it would be bittersweet, as she still had no intention of accepting Morrigan's offer. Alistair would be King and while he now said he wanted her, the reality was she couldn't do it to him. It wasn't about just him, it was also about his country. She would have this night and then release him to find love again with her death.

Alistair picked her up and carried her to her bed. She was so tiny in his arms and once more he found himself amazed as well as in awe of how strong she was. She was the most courageous person he had ever known and he didn't know why she would pick him to lavish her love on, but he would thank the Maker all his life for it. He also realized how thankful he was for Morrigan, while he would never truly be OK with her ritual, he knew it was worth it, that _Renna_ was worth it.

After ridding them both of their clothing, he looked once more as the tiny woman in front of him. She was small of course, but her body was well muscled and unlike most elves, she had round firm breasts that fit full in his hands. He knew every inch of her beautiful body, every spot to touch that made her wither with desire, every spot that made her moan and most important how to make her scream in pleasure as she peaked.

Sliding himself deep within her body, they both moaned together.

"You feel so good Renna, so damn good and never again will I allow anyone to part me from you. I will love you and only you forever!" She was his heart and without his heart, he would die.

Part of Renna felt guilty knowing she would be dead tomorrow and he would be alone, but no matter what he said now, this was for the best.

"I love you Alistair and even if I die, know I will love you forever!"

They made slow passionate love, through the night and finally in the light of first dawn, they fell asleep together, enjoying a few moments before they marched for war.


End file.
